


Halloween candy

by CheezPleez



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPleez/pseuds/CheezPleez
Summary: The candy bowl at the tower is not staying full for as long as it should but who's the total candy hog?





	Halloween candy

Everyone loves candy and Halloween was a perfect excuse to keep some around the tower, the problem was it didn’t last one day. In years past a bowl of candy might sit a week or two before Tony would notice it was time to buy more. He was going through everything to figure out what changed since the last few Halloweens. Barton was gone so that would mean more candy...nope, OK next Thor and on occasion Loki were around…..Thor detested sweets…..Loki was picky about what “midgardian garbage” he ate…..Parker…..nah that kid was pretty good about things like that. Who the hell was eating all the candy so fast. He didn’t Dare ask and of the ladies because it seemed almost stereotypical and rude but he felt like Wanda might be a prime suspect. He shrugged oh well He could buy more and he did. By October 10th however he was getting rather annoyed at the candy disappearing. He moved to big candy bars thinking it would deter people from eating it all but that didn’t stop them. It wasn't until he overheard Sam talking to Rhodie about having to keep some hidden at his place because it kept getting eaten. 

He raced to his office. “Friday quick I need you to show me who has been in the kitchen particularly at the candy bowl.” Friday began pulling up the days video feed. all day nothing. At the end of the day came the bowl was still there. The next morning feed would start and the bowl was empty. “Friday is there any chance you have footage of who’s in the kitchen for a late night snack?”  
“Sorry Tony you specifically asked that we not record people night time habits as a show of good faith and respecting privacy.”  
“Yea we might need to override that. I gotta see who the candy gremlin is although I think I have an idea or two.”

He set the new candy bowl out and had Friday keep surveillance running through the weekend. He was surprised that by Monday morning the bowl was still full. He had been away at a conference all weekend and he didn’t keep tabs on who was in the house when so he wasn’t able to narrow down his suspects anymore. He would just have to see if he could catch them during the week. 

Steve spent the weekends at Sam’s place. It was one of the only places Bucky would also stay the weekend. The two had started getting along pretty well once they actually spent time in the same place that didn't involve running from the government. He was happy at least someone got along with Buck. He knew he was a difficult person and the whole trained assassin for hydra thing didn’t help. Nat had been amazing in helping him readjust but she couldn't be there all the time.

Friday was always movie night for the three of them and with it being October that generally meant scary movies but more importantly it meant candy. Sam sat the bowl down and Steve immediately reached for it. He swatted at his hand. “NO BAD CAPTAIN! You can’t touch it until Wanda gets here. Last week you decimated that bowl before the pizza even got here.” Bucky snickered. “Yeaaaa good luck with that. Steve might not be hard pressed to do something for a Klondike bar but when he was a kid he literally dug ditches to have candy money.” Sam side eyed him. “Man your childhood was just…”  
“Depressing? We know that’s what it was the great depression.”   
Steve sat back and stared at the candy bowl almost sulking until he reached in his pocket and pulled out a full size Kit-Kat. “Dude why bother with the candy bowl if you had that the whole time?!?”  
Bucky just shook his head. “Sam In all my life that I have known him, he always has candy hidden somewhere on his person. If you don’t believe me check any number of his jackets, bags or really anywhere in his room. I will be willing to bet you will find candy.” The doorbell rang and Sam got up taking the candy bowl with him. Steve put up his hands “I wasn't gonna touch it.”

Sam answered the door and was surprised to see not only Wanda was there but she had brought a few extra people. “Oh hey I didn't realize you two were coming. Clint and Natasha stepped in “Well Wanda mentioned it was movie night for you guys and we figured we would drop by. Besides, I just got back from a job and I brought something for the candy gremlin.” As they came inside Nat rummaged in her duffel and pulled out a box of candy. “One box of honest to god real deal from England Cadbury chocolate bars as requested.” She dropped the box in Steve's lap “Thanks Nat what do I owe ya?”  
She shrugged. “Don’t mention it. I was happy to get them. But i would like to try one. I don't get what the deal is. You can get big Cadbury bars at the grocery store.” He shook his head. “Nope not the same. The ones here are different, they are made here and the recipe isn’t quite the same.” He tossed her one. And held the box open. “Anyone else?” Sam grabbed one. “Sure why not.” Bucky let out a laugh. I remember when the USO gals figured out you liked those. You didn’t need to buy candy for a month.”

They spent the night watching some cheesy movies and by the end of the night the only trace of the box of candy was the wrappers in the trash. “Jeez Steve They said I was a junk food junkie but damn you got us all beat.” He shrugged at Hawkeye. “The biggest downside to the serum is I require a shit ton of calories to function and while it isn;t the ideal option candy and junk food are the best ways to meet that. I mean it’s not like I do nothing all day.”  
“Also no one wants to see a Hangry super soldier” Bucky quipped from the other room.  
Nat shook her head “Been there done that.”  
Wanda giggled. “My brother was like that. He didn’t miss meals. Unfortunately that was hydra’s way to punish us when we couldn't do what they wanted. Ultron spoiled him rotten. I think he would have enjoyed the Captains company if he were here.” She quickly turned her head to wipe a tear from her eye. “Well it’s been a fun night but i'm going home.” Nat and Clint followed. “Yea I got a meeting in the am, it's time to get my ass in bed.” 

Monday night Tony was alerted by Friday that someone was at the candy bowl. He hopped up and went over to his office trying not to wake Pepper. “Son of a bitch. I can't believe it.”   
“Is there a problem Mr. Stark?”   
“Yea the problem is I had no idea HE was the one eating the candy. I figured it was either Banner or Maximoff maybe Barnes. Oh I Have to step in here” He quickly hopped up and slipped downstairs leaving the screen up showing cap sitting at the table making a Peanut butter and jelly sandwich with 2 candy bars inside.”

He quietly pressed a button and flipped the lights on. “Tony, I know you are there”  
He stepped into the kitchen looking at the sandwich fit for a five year old. “Really Rodgers? That's what you are eating at..” He looked at his watch “3:45 in the morning?? Jeez. Have you been clearing out the candy bowl?”   
He continued to enjoy his sandwich “Not all the time. Sometimes I have help.” He sat back in the chair. “Don’t give me that look. It’s good. Try it.” He held the plate up offering him half. “No and what do you mean sometimes you have help.” He shook his head. “I will not divulge the names of anyone who I have seen in the kitchen after the hours of 9 pm and before the sun rises. Although clearly you reinstated the camera run time during those hours so you probably already know.” He shook his head. “No I don’t. Now that I know it was mostly you I’m satisfied enough to stop recording but do me a favor…. Pace yourself i'm getting tired of buying candy every day. Not that I can’t it's just annoying.” He shook his head “ How do you not have a stomach ache from that thing. Its enough sugar to put Thanos in a diabetic coma.” He just laughed. “Good night Tony” 

“Yea yea goodnight. “ he waved his arm behind him as he went back upstairs. Once he was gone Peter slipped out from behind the fridge. ‘Thanks Mr. Rogers. Aunt May would have killed me if I was out this late.”   
“No problem kid. You can call me Steve.” He passed him the other half of the sandwich. “Happy to have the company.”


End file.
